Shuffle Future Love
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked too much at peace in your own world, but I didn't think you'd appreciate literally bumping into me." Artemis smiled to herself, unable to deny nor explain the weird feeling in her stomach. / Traught set during the time skip.


**Title:** Shuffle(Future Love)  
**Characters:** Artemis Crock and Dick Grayson  
**Pairings:** TRAUGHT~  
**Summary:** "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked too much at peace in your own world, but I didn't think you'd appreciate literally bumping into me." Artemis smiled to herself, unable to deny nor explain the weird feeling in her stomach. **Notes:** Done for the 30 Day Drabble Challenge; Day 30! OH LOOK FINAL DAY WHOOP WHOOP! Set during the time skip. ***more** notes at the bottom*  
**Prompt: **Future  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, characters not mine

* * *

Artemis bobbed her head to the song in her old iPod through her earphones, walking through the school hallway. It was incredibly early, especially for her, so there were only a handful of students around, but the morning was good to her and she decided getting to school early would be a nice change. Out of all the total of 10 students she's seen, none looked familiar to her so she decided to head to the school's garden for a morning walk.

The garden was calming and Artemis reveled at the the cool, gentle breeze that swept past her shoulders. Coincidentally, the song on her iPod that was playing was a serener instrumental piece, allowing her to bask in the rare relaxed feeling that bubbled inside her. She closed her eyes, savouring the calm atmosphere, as she strolled through the low hedges on the graveled path. She hummed along to the music in her ears, a slow piano piece with a violin in the background.

"Hey," a deep voice broke through her and she snapped her eyes open.

A tall, broad-shouldered guy was in front of her. His black hair was slick-backed, his bright blue eyes glittered in amusement, and his smile was gorgeous even if he was clearly smirking at her. He was, admittedly, incredibly good-looking.

Artemis shook out of her stupor and pulled her earphones out of her ear and addressed the stranger, "Sorry, I was spacing out. I was about to run into you, wasn't I?"

The guy chuckled, deep and strangely familiar.

"Kind of. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked too much at peace in your own world, but I didn't think you'd appreciate literally bumping into me," he finished, his charming smirk growing even wider.

Artemis gave him a smile of ease, "Thanks, I do appreciate it." She moved out of the way, allowing the boy to move past her. Before she could stop herself, she turned back and called out to him, "I'll see you around, uh..."

He was looking at her with those captivating eyes and gave her a genuine smile, "Richard Grayson. But you can call me Dick."

Dick turned around to leave as he waved goodbye at her. Artemis smiled to herself, unable to deny nor explain the weird feeling in her stomach. She turned on her back, continued to walk along the garden and put her earphones back on, this time keeping her eyes open to any more possible bump-ins.

_Couple of years, and I'm gonna know your name  
And it's like I waited for you forever, and I know this might sound insane  
But it won't be long 'til we're gonna take this up  
What I'm talkin' about? Our future love_

Artemis laughed lightly, enjoying the shuffled playlist today.

**A/N:** hope this does justice to the last day of this challenge! Honestly, I like it! Inspiration from Future Love by Kristinia Debarge! Oh wow, I can't believe I finished this challenge without missing a beat! I'm so proud of myself /cries Anyway, to everyone who'd been reading my fics, thank you for all the support you've been giving me! The end of this challenge doesn't mean I'll stop writing! In fact, the reason I took this up was so I could get my passion for writing back! I hope I didn't disappoint! I really hope you guys would continue supporting me because, honestly, it's hard to get back to writing when you've lost the will and support for it. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this fic! I think I've gotten better in writing Traught, don't you think?


End file.
